


You Said Thank You, to That?

by MercurialMind



Series: Your Wish Is My Command (Tumblr Prompts) [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Humor, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMind/pseuds/MercurialMind
Summary: Prompt from thewindysideofcare:“You said thank you, to that?”“I didn’t know what else to say, I panicked!”for Josephine Montilyet/Cassandra Pentaghast





	You Said Thank You, to That?

It had been quite some time Cassandra had felt strange around Lady Montilyet. It was not an unpleasant feeling, but rather unsettling as Cassandra was not truly sure what it was about.

She enjoyed it very much when she saw the ambassador. They spoke about poetry, exchanged books and opinions, every now and then when they crossed each other between their duties.

Josephine was a clever woman with a silver tongue, and Cassandra truly admired those qualities in her. She was astonished by Josephine’s ability to compose herself in difficult situations, the way she succeeded to come out of each negotiation victorious.

“These poems are so beautiful”, Lady Montilyet said smiling. She was holding out a book Cassandra had lent her few days ago.

Cassandra was tense as she nowadays appeared to be, every time the ambassador came close to her. She cleared her throat.

“I am glad you liked them” she said taking the book from her hands.

Josephine was still looking at her. “It would be interesting to share together more thoughts about these books. I would very much like to have tea with you”, she said smiling.

Cassandra took a second before opening her mouth. She was staring at Josephine’s beautiful eyes, and swallowed before replying.

—

“You said thank you, to that?” Dorian asked covering his eyes with his hand.

“I didn’t know what else to say. I panicked!” Cassandra told defensively.

Dorian shook his head. “Perhaps simple ‘That would be my pleasure’ would have sufficed.”

“Dorian, stop this. I am mortified enough without your criticism.”

Dorian glanced at her with desperation in his eyes, still managing to twist his lips into a smirk. Cassandra closed her eyes with a sigh.


End file.
